


Legal Aliens (Englishmen in New York)

by Alisanne



Series: LiveJournal Anniversary [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, being an alien is sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal Aliens (Englishmen in New York)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Pekeleke as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Severus/Harry, prompt: aliens. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Legal Aliens (Englishmen in New York)

~

Harry beamed as Severus finished up his address to a captivated audience. Having been invited to give the keynote speech at such a prestigious Potions conference had been thrilling enough for Severus, and Harry was pleased to see that the turnout for the talk was standing room only. 

All around him, people were staring in rapt attention, with more than a few of the audience members seeming smitten. By the time Severus was done, the entire audience was on its feet applauding, and Harry had a difficult time getting to the stage. 

As he pushed his way through the crowd, Harry could hear various comments. 

“...so erudite--” 

“...made some brilliant points--” 

“...and that accent!” 

Grinning, Harry finally reached Severus. “That went well,” he said. 

Severus, who was signing copies of people’s programs, smirked at him. “It did, rather.”

Once the crush had diminished, they managed to make their way towards the lifts. As they walked, Severus was hailed by several people and they had to stop several times to chat with various conference attendees. 

“You’re quite popular,” said Harry once they were alone in the lift. 

Severus snorted. “I suspect a lot of it has to do with my being an alien. Americans do seem to love an English accent.” 

“That they do,” agreed Harry. Turning, he walked Severus backwards until he was pressed up against the wall of the lift. “I hear they find it exotic and sexy.” 

“Hm.” Severus slid his hand down Harry’s back until he was cupping his arse. “Do _you_?” 

Harry grinned. “Maybe not that exotic, but sexy?” Leaning in, he kissed Severus and when they pulled apart, he was breathless. “Oh yes. Definitely sexy.” 

“Well then,” purred Severus as the lift stopped at their floor. “Perhaps we should explore that a bit more. In our room?”

Clasping Severus’ hand, Harry dragged him out of the lift. “Now that is a excellent suggestion.” 

~


End file.
